A twin under the weather
by D.umb A.ss N.inja
Summary: Hideyoshi isn't feeling well, and faints at school. It's up to Yuuko to look after him. Twincest involved, but that's the good thing!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So how about I received a fan-fic challenge from HideyoshiK, and being me I must do it! So here you go! –D.A.N.

It was a nice Monday morning, and the Kinoshita twins were preparing for school. Yuuko was going her regular pace, while Hideyoshi was a bit slower than usuall. We normally would be going the same pace as Yuuko, but for some reason he just wasn't right.

"What's wrong with you Hideyoshi?"

"Nothing…at all Sister."

"Well hurry up! If you don't I'm not waiting for you!"

"Go on…I'll be fine…"

Yuuko went on ahead without Hideyoshi, as he was still brushing his teeth. About 10 minutes later he finally left the house. He was walking slowly, moving side to side, and dragging his bag. He could barely walk, but in time made it to school. He dragged himself into class 2-F, his homeroom. He dropped himself onto the under-stuffed cushion and put his head on the cardboard box. Akihisa greeted him.

"Oh hey Hideyoshi, what's wrong with you? Didn't get any sleep?"

"Eh, I did…just….not so bright."

"Well you better stay up. We have a test today."

The test took an hour, and most of Hideyoshi's energy. While walking in the hall with Akihisa, Hideyoshi stopped. Akihisa walked towards him, as Hideyoshi almost looked dead. As soon as Akihisa was about to ask what was wrong, Hideyoshi collapsed on top of him.

"Wha? Hideyoshi what are you doing!"

He received no anwer.

"Wait something's wrong, Hideyoshi stop playing around! Hideyoshi! Hideyoshi!" *

Akihisa carried Hideyoshi on his back to the nurse's office. As soon as he arrived he gently put him on the bed. Hideyoshi looked almost like a zombie. Immediately, the nurse got on the PA system.

"Yuuko Kinoshita, please report to the nurse's office. I repeat: Yuuko Kinoshita, please report to the nurse's office."

Meanwhile in class 2-A everybody was wondering what was going on. On the way out of the class, Shoko Kirishima, the class rep, stopped Yuuko.

"What's wrong?"

"I have no clue, but I believe my idiot brother did something stupid and got himself hurt."

Once she reached the nurse's office, she was in shock. She saw Hideyoshi on the bed looking half-dead. She asked permission to walk towards him, and the nurse approved.

"Hideyoshi…what's wrong?"

"Oh hey Sister, it's nothing…I'm just a little tired."

The nurse corrected him: "Ms. Kinoshita, your brother has a temperature of 110. You're lucky your friend brought him here when he did, or your brother would probably be dead. I suggest you immediately take him home and care for him. He should be better in about a week."

"I understand ma'am, I will take him home as soon as possible."

Yuuko called for a taxi, and carefully placed Hideyoshi inside. She told the driver their address, and told him it was an emergency. On the way, Yuuko was tightly holding Hideyoshi's hand and thinking.

_How did he get so sick? Is this what was wrong with him earlier? That must be the case, I'm so stupid! How could I have not seen this!_

Once they made it to their house she quickly rushed her brother into his room. She stripped his clothes off and put his pajamas on, which was fairly easy as her brother didn't have enough energy to even move. She pulled the covers over him and held his hand. Hideyoshi was half-conscious, and he saw his sister starting to tear up. This is a side of her that he never saw before.

"S…Sister…"

"Hideyoshi I'm right here for you. I will be by your side until you get better."

Hideyoshi then put his hand on top of hers. Yuuko lightly blushed, and then Hideyoshi spoke words that she thought she would ever hear from her brother:

"Thank you, Yuuko, for being my caring sister. I don't know what I could have done without you…"

Yuuko started to tear up, touched by his words. She never cared as much for her brother as she did now.

"I promise I'll take great care of you, just do me one favor…"

"What…what would that be…?"

Yuuko then kissed his cheek, looked into his eyes and said:

"Don't die on me."

A/N: Ok, I didn't think It would be 2 pages long (looking from a Word document), so I'm going to break this up into _x _parts. So yeah, check out my 2 other stories: Baka to Test: A Newcomer and A confession from someone close. I'll soon probably do a short fan-fic connected to my main series, which will involve Dan and the FFF Inquisition. Also if you haven't checked out any of HideyoshiK's fan-fics, shame on you. But go do that. –D.A.N.

*And yes that was a Metal Gear Solid reference.


	2. Chapter 2

For the next few days, Hideyoshi was stuck in the bed recovering from his illness. This is the most Yuuko has ever cared for her brother. She was worried about him, as this is the worst he has been for a while. She wanted to make her brother heal as quickly as possible. She was enjoying this time though, as this is the only brother-sister time they ever have. What no one knew about Yuuko was that she was in love with her brother, but couldn't express her emotions, as it would ruin her reputation. She was always thinking about him, even when she daydreams in class. She's good at hiding it though. While Yuuko was warming soup for her brother, he walked in.

"Good evening, Sister…"

"Oh hey Hideyoshi. I'm making you soup! I hope you like chicken noodle."

"I like almost every soup…You know that" Hideyoshi said, trying to smile. He was using all the energy he had to walk around, as he needed to make sure his muscles did not lock up on him. "You know you don't have to do this for me…" When he said that, Yuuko walked up to him and held his hands.

"Yes I do, your my brother, and I have to take good care of you. Plus…I think of you as…"

"As…."

"As more than a brother…Hideyoshi…"

Hideyoshi started to blush. He could guess what she was about to say, and his heart was racing.

"I love you!" Immediately Yuuko kissed Hideyoshi even though he was sick. She loved her brother as a boy, not as a sibling. She waited for this moment all her life.

"Sister, do you really mean this?"

"Yes Hideyoshi. I have loved you for as long as I could develop feelings for a boy. There has been only one boy on my mind, and it was you. That's why I'm so protective of you right now, I don't want you to get very sick…"

Hideyoshi was speechless, his own sister loved him. He always had a feeling, but never knew it was true. Then, out of the blue, Hideyoshi fell.

"Hideyoshi!"

"Heh…I think I used up all of my energy to walk in here…Can you take me to bed Sis?"

"Yes, I will" Yuuko answered with a smile, then proceeded to carry him to his room. "Do…do you think you will need some company?

"What…what do you mean, Sister?"

Yuuko giggled, then took off her clothes except her undies, which she sleeps in, and hopped in the bed with Hideyoshi.

"Sister! What are you doing?"

"I just think you need someone to comfort you during your sickness." Yuuko then started to kiss Hideyoshi's cheek and put her head on his chest.

"Sister, I've never seen this side of you…"

"It's because I didn't want to ruin my reputation at school, but I can't help it anymore."

Hideyoshi then wrapped his arms around her, as he understood what she meant. Yuuko smiled, then dozed off in his arms. Hideyoshi followed.

The next few days it was the same process: Yuuko makes breakfast, lunch, then dinner for Hideyoshi, while Hideyoshi walks around the house to stay limber. Over these days Yuuko and Hideyoshi became closer and closer, until they absolutely loved each other. At night Yuuko would sleep with Hideyoshi, while during the day they would cuddle on the couch. This happened for a full week. Then, the first day Hideyoshi was back at school, Yuuko and him held hands walking through the schools. Everyone was in shock, as no one knew Yuuko was the incest type. Once Yuuko reached her class, they kissed in front of the door and she walked in smiling. Hideyoshi proceeded to walk to his class.

"So, I see you and your brother are very close." Shoko told Yuuko. "I never thought of you as the person to date your own brother."

"We're not dating, we're just….being very close siblings." Yuuko said while blushing.

"As long as you didn't kiss him, it's ok."

"Wait, what?"

"You did kiss him…didn't you? You must have forgotten that he was sick."

After Shoko reminded her that Hideyoshi was sick, Yuuko started coughing and sneezing, eventually passing out. The same things that happened on the first day Hideyoshi became sick was happening again, except roles were changing.

"110. Just like your temperature was."

"I can see, how long will she be out?"

"About a week. That should be enough"

"Here we go again…"

A/N: I believe that everyone will be happy that I updated. Especially HK, she's probably like "Yaaaay" and I'm like "Soooo sleeeeeeepy….." But yeah, Under the weather is complete! Probably gonna work on Armored Core a bit before updating Newcomer again, but everyone will be alright….right?


End file.
